Resources
The following is a list of resources that may be beneficial: Please note, the list is a work in progress and is being added to as time permits. If you are aware of a resource that may be beneficial, please add it or share it with someone that is working on the Bearcam so they can add it. '' 'A: At the Heart of Katmai: An Administrative History of the Brooks River Area With Special Emphasis on Bear Management in Katmai National Park and Preserve 1912-2006 Autumn in Katmai by John Grabowska '''B: 'Barrie Gilbert Resources:' 'Barrie Gilbert Research Documentation:' Brown Bear Diurnal Activity and Human Use: A Comparison Of Two Salmon Streams Variable Impacts Of People On Brown Bear Use Of An Alaskan River 'Bear Sight:' 'Do bears see color?' Testing Bear's Color Vision by Riley Woodford 'How well do bears see?' Eyes of the Bear, Bears See Well, but Trust Noses More by Riley Woodford 'Bear Sounds:' Bear Sounds National Park Service : Explore the National Park Service sound gallery and listen to some of the bear sounds captured in parks by the NPS natural sounds team at the above link. Jaw Popping by John Grabowska 'Bear Viewing:' 'Bear Viewing Advice from Ranger Mike, Explore Bears Blog:' Bear Viewing Advice from Ranger Mike 'Bear Viewing at Brooks Camp, KNP&P, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior:' Bear Viewing at Brooks Camp 'Bears of Brooks River books:' 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook iTunes Link PDF Version Link (says 2010 Edition, but has 2010 photos included in it) Wiki Page Link 2014 Bears of Brooks River book 2015 Bears of Brooks River book 2016 Bears of Brooks River book 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 2018 Bears of Brooks River book 'Bird Lists:' 'Alaska Department of Fish and Game List of Bird Species Found in Alaska:' Alaska Department of Fish and Game List of Bird Species Found In Alaska 'Alaska Peninsula and Becharof National Wildlife Refuge Bird List US Fish & Wildlife Service:' Alaska Peninsula and Becharof National Wildlife Refuge Bird List 'Brooks River Area Birds by Mike Fitz:' Brooks River Area Birds by Mike Fitz 'Blogs:' 'Katmai Terrance Blog' 'Vaguely Crunchy 2016 Trip to KNP&P / Brooks Camp:' Vaguely Crunchy 2016 Trip to KNP&P / Brooks Camp 'Wandering At Large by Mike Fitz' 'Boating in Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 'Boating in Katmai National Park :' American Creek Savonoski Loop 'C:' 'D:' 'E:' 'The Ends of the Earth': by John Grabowska Part 1 Part 2 'F:' 'Frequently Asked Questions:' 'Katmai National Park & Preserve FAQ:' Brown Bear Frequently Asked Questions Sockeye Salmon Frequently Asked Questions Other Frequently Asked Questions 'Fure's Cabin:' Fure's Cabin: Historic Structure Report KNP&P 'G:' 'H:' 'I:' 'J:' 'K:' 'Katmai Conservancy:' Katmai Conservancy Website Katmai Conservancy Facebook Page 'Katmai National Park & Preserve:' 'Facebook Page Katmai National Park & Preserve': Katmai National Park & Preserve Facebook Page 'Park Newspaper :' 2014 Novarupta Newsletter 2017 Novarupta Newsletter 'Trip Planning:' Frequently Asked Questions KNP&P Website Plan Your Trip KNP&P Website 'L:' 'M:' 'Maps:' 'Alagnak Wild River:' Alagnak Wild River NPS Land Status Map 'Naknek Lake Boating Guide:' Naknek Lake Boating Guide NPS Map 'Mike Fitz Resources:' 'Mike's Blog: Wandering At Large:' Mike's Blog: Wandering At Large: Other Stuff I've Written (Other stuff Mike Fitz has written) 'Mike's iNaturalist Resources:' Brooks River Area Birds Brooks River Area Trees and Shrubs 'N:' 'Newsletters:' 'Novarupta Newsletters:' Trip planning and informational guide to Katmai National Park. Park News from National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 2014 Novarupta Newsletter 2017 Novarupta Newsletter 'Novarupta:' 'Witness: Firsthand Accouts of the Largest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century:' Witness: Firsthand Accounts of the Largeest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century KNP&P Publication, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 'O:' 'P:' 'Q:' 'R:' 'S:' 'Sows and Cubs:' Sows and Cubs by John Grabowski 2011 footage of 236 Milkshake and her last known litter, 4 spring cubs. 'Species List:' Katmai Species Lists Use the search tool linked above to access species lists for Katmai National Park and Preserve. Park Species List ~ NPSpecies Report Park Species List ~ NPSpecies Report generated October 26, 2006 'Story of a House:' Story of a House by Don E. Dumond 'T:' 'Tamara Olson Resources:' 'Tamara Olson's Research Documentation:' Brown Bear Diurnal Activity and Human Use: A Comparison Of Two Salmon Streams Remote Biopsy Dart Sampling of Brown Bears Variable Impacts Of People On Brown Bears Use Of An Alaskan River 'Tide Predictions:' King Salmon ~ Naknek River data from KS airport King Salmon Naknek River data from Creek Entrance 'U:' 'V:' 'Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes:' Exploring the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes KNP&P website page (written by Mike Fitz) Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes The National Geographic Society Educational Films Corporation Four minute version of a 1917 silent film on the National Geographic expedition to Katmai led by Robert Griggs. From the 2013 natural history film "The Ends of the Earth", profiling the Alaska Peninsula, by John Grabowska. 'W:' 'Weather Resources:' 'Brooks Camp Weather:' Brooks Camp, Katmai National Park Weather Underground Link Please note: The Brooks Camp, Katmai National Park Weather Underground Link will not resport during the off season. 'King Salmon Weather:' King Salmon, AK Weather Underground Link 'Three Forks ~ End of Road to Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes:' Three Forks ~ End of Road to Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes Weather Underground Link 'Witness:' 'Witness: Firsthand Accouts of the Largest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century:' Witness: Firsthand Accounts of the Largeest Volcanic Eruption in the Twentieth Century KNP&P Publication, National Park Service, U.S. Department of the Interior 'X:' 'Y:' 'Z:'